The Great Conflict
by Shadic SparkDash
Summary: When a conflict eons ago arrives at her time period, it's up to Twilight to figure out what's going on, who's the real good side, and stop the Time Paradoxes, before they destroy her home.
1. Prologue

Mayhem - Prologue.

_Sometime between The End of the End and The Last Problem..._

As victory and reconstruction came in one world, defeat and destruction arrived to another.

A world, once colorful and flourishing with life, was now turned into hell. The sky darkened to dark red, fiery hail rained down onto the surface of the planet, cooking it. The air boiled and fires rampaged and destroyed everything in its path. Blood swept down the streets like a river, and cries of pain and death were heard throughout the world.

On a far cliff, a white alicorn viewed the scenery. Blood stained his fur, coating it red. Behind him was a army, but one already destroyed. Dark pools of blood drained from their bodies, streaming down towards his hooves, staining them red. His eyes glowed red with fury, scanning everywhere. One of the bodies that still survived lifted itself up, charging at the alicorn with a gleaming red sword. Without even glancing back, the alicorn swung his right hoof backwards, a glowing yellow sword encasing his hoof completely. With one swing, his foe fell instantly, his body convulsing as his spirit left him to be once again reborn. The white alicorn continued to look at the burning city, his eyes neutral.

Slowly behind him a burning alicorn began to come into view, her fur yellow white and her mane set ablaze, moving like fire. The white alicorn turned to meet her, clearly not happy to see her.

"I thought I told you to kill every single one of them." The white alicorn stated, directing to the foe he just killed. The fiery alicorn gave the same irritated expression.

"And I told you to spare them." She said, her eyes glowing. "Tell me, what personal gain do you get from killing them?"

The white alicorn looked down, not wanting to see her directly in her eyes.

"Revenge. They took everything from me. Now I'm taking everything from them." The white alicorn looked up at the city. He lifted his hoof, pointing at the city. A sudden energy ball appeared from it and blasted through the air and at the city. An eerie silence was heard, before the city suddenly was vaporized, any survivors killed immediately, their souls leaving their bodies. The other alicorn looked at him with anger.

_"Why did you do that!? What's wrong with you!?"_ Her body glowed brighter, her fiery mane expanding. The white alicorn stared at her with disgust.

"What's wrong with you! I can't believe that even after seeing what they did to us you have the insanity to give them mercy!" The white alicorn growled. Their powers began to skyrocket, clearly each one irritated by the other. The white alicorn suddenly widened his eyes as he realized a fatal mistake they had done, and the fiery alicorn realized a second later as well.

The sky began to crackle with energy as a vortex began to appear in the sky. The white alicorn growled.

"Now they know where we are. Hurry! We must flee and return another time and place before we perish along with the rest of our kin!" The white alicorn yelled. He then felt something looming behind them. He suddenly spun around, already ducking and forming an energy blade. A dark red wind beam sliced the air where his head was as the white alicorn ran underneath, throwing three glowing spears at the attacker. The spears connected, impaling a dark red figure. A evil laughter rang through the pair's ears as the beams were pulled further in by the figure's own body, melting and disappearing forever.

Another attack came, this time aimed at the fiery yellow alicorn. The fiery alicorn ducked, her body instinctively moving, dodging every single wind beam minus the last two. One grazed her left side just a bit, causing her to wince in pain, enough for another one to graze her left hoof, causing her to completely collapse as she lost balance. The red figure turned into a shadowy mist, racing at her at solidifying above her, a dark red sword ready to impale her. The mare swiftly rolled out of the way and hit him with her back hooves. The figure was thrown backwards, giving the glowing female alicorn time to get up on her feet. Before the red figure could prepare another attack, he felt someone behind him.

A rainbow orb covered his view. The red figure could feel an incredible power coming from it. He looked up and saw that its user was the white alicorn he tried to kill first. The alicorn grinned.

"Dodge this."

The orb suddenly shot forward, entering the figure. Nothing happened for a moment, until the effects kicked in. The figure screamed as his body began to tore itself apart. Slowly he was reduced to nothing as the remains of his soul, now as stardust, were dispersed by the wind.

"This is why I never spare anyone of them." The white alicorn said as he and the fiery alicorn began to walk away. "Let's go."

Unbeknownst to the pair, another being had entered the arena and began to follow them.

The pair continued to walk, not bothering to use their wings. The air was too dense for them to use them anyways, and their energies had to be maintained at a all time low to be hidden by any form of energy tracker if more uninvited guests were to arrive, and using energy was the only way to fly here. They then reached a flat surface, with strange ruins embedded in the ground.

_"Pendor!"_

The runes began to shake as a sudden light emitted from each symbol, each in a different color. A portal opened in the middle, a tear in the fabric of space and time forming. The fiery alicorn glanced at the white alicorn with confusion.

"What does 'Pendor' mean?" The fiery alicorn asked. The white alicorn looked at her in bewilderment.

"How can you already forget our culture?" The white alicorn asked with sorrow. "'Pendor' means 'Open'. You could had guessed easily with the two parts. 'Pen' sounds like 'Open' without the 'O' and 'dor' sounds like 'door'. 'Pendor'. Open the Door. Get it?" The white alicorn looked at the fiery alicorn. She sighed.

"Sorry. I'm... still shaken, especially with the rest of our friends gone. What do you think happened to them?" The fiery alicorn asked to the white alicorn. The white alicorn was about to answer when his ear twitch. "Spe-?"

"Hey you there!"

The two turned around to see a dark figure in a cloak. It was another alicorn, but this one was made from pure shadows. A dark aura encased him. The white alicorn look and saw that on the mysterious alicorn's sides were two objects. They each were large, hard to handle with, and had each a barrel.

And it was pointing at him.

"I heard you took down one of my soldiers after saying this line. I'm going to make sure you pay for him. Eye for eye, tooth for tooth as they say! Or more better said in this case..." His eyes glowed red, piercing through his shadowy aura. "...life for life. " The dark being chuckled as two 'clicks' were heard as the barrels were turned clockwise, locking into something.

"Dodge this." The alicorn said evilly with a grin. Suddenly the barrels suddenly sparked with light, and the white alicorn suddenly began to stagger and twitch as holes were being tore through his body. Blood began to pour out as various 'clicks' were heard from the barrels. The white alicorn, stunned with shock and pain, suddenly fell backwards onto the ground, right when a 'CLICK CLICK' was heard from the barrels. The cloaked alicorn looked at the barrels in disgust and threw them away, each dissolving into nothing.

"No no no no no!" The fiery alicorn yelled as she rushed towards the bloody alicorn. His breathing was erratic and fading. Blood dripped from his mouth and when he coughed it would jump out and cover the ground and his fur. The fiery alicorn placed her hoof on his chest, feeling his heart. Her eyes widened when she felt something lodged inside of his chest. Using her magic, she delicately pulled it out, earning a scream of agony. When it came out she saw something that shocked both of them.

A bullet.

"Aren't bullets supposed to be invented thousands if not millions of years in the future?" The fiery alicorn said.

"Y-yeah..." The white alicorn said, coughing more. The fiery alicorn proceeded to heal him, his wounds disappearing and all of the bullets disappearing.

"Then how could he had gotten such advanced weapon...?" The fiery alicorn stated, before suddenly feeling a chill going down her spine. The sound of a gun being reloaded was heard and suddenly she felt the barrel being shoved next to her head. She looked up, her eyes the size of dot as she saw the cloaked alicorn. She saw the familiar grew ring around his horn, and a unearthly glow coming from it. The dark alicorn laughed.

"Now you know how I did." The dark alicorn said. "You know out of all of your group, you two were the hardest bunch to find and kill. The rest, hah! They didn't stood a chance against the likes of me." The alicorn said. Anger poured into her veins.

"So you were the one who killed them?!" The female alicorn barked, terrified to see the one who caused her friends and family to die now ready to finish her off too. The dark alicorn laughed.

"Yes. It was quite a thrill hearing them scream. The amount of blood on my hoofs, it excited me. Knowing that I am this close to finishing my goal delights me. Out of all the nobles there were, only two remain. But now it's time for you two to pay." The dark alicorn said, ready to press the trigger. The mare thought about closing her eyes, but she forced herself to remain them open. If this was the way to go, she would do so with dignity by looking at her foe.

Suddenly a beam of energy struck the dark alicorn's horn, causing her to yell in pain as it overloaded him. The gun which was aimed at her fired, but missed due to the lack of concentration from the amount of pain caused by the beam. A magical aura grabbed it and pointed it at the dark alicorn. The mare saw her companion pointing it at the dark alicorn with a sadistic smile.

"You shouldn't had told us the truth." The white alicorn said, before pressing the trigger, shooting load after load into his foe. The dark alicorn twitched, before dying, turning into dust and leaving behind the ring. The white alicorn suddenly collapsed out of sheer exhaustion.

"Are you okay?!" The fiery mare asked as she ran towards the white alicorn. He smiled.

"Yes I am. Now our work is done. I think he was their leader right?" The white alicorn asked. The fiery alicorn shrugged. "Hard to tell right? Either ways, they lost either their leader or a general. What they followed will soon backfire on them as the lack of order will destroy them all. I think it's okay to say that we won..." The white alicorn said before looking in front of him in terror. There was the cloaked alicorn along with the entire army that he had just killed.

"W-w-w-what...?!"

"Surprised?" The dark red alicorn asked. The white alicorn gritted his teeth.

"I must be delusional! If I could kill you before I can kill you again!" The white alicorn roared before unleashing a devastating ball of magic, which effectively destroyed most, if not the entire army. The dead turned into dust, before suddenly a new group which looked exactly like them replaced their spots.

"Oh you're not, but you wish you were." The cloaked alicorn chuckled while lifting a grey ring. "Before you happened to kill me, I experimented this so called 'Time Ring' of yours that our people, as in your people and what I used to call my people before being... betrayed by them, had." His voice was neutral, neither natural nor robotic, but somewhere between. "I was able to unlock it's full potential. Not only could I move vast armies across space, time, and other dimensions, but I could also do this." The cloaked alicorn then suddenly killed one of his own soldiers, who then turned into dust and reappeared again. "The power of the paradoxes. Even if you were trillions of times stronger than us, we'd always return again. As a bonus we can keep the power we had before our deaths and increase it many times. Even if we'd never reached such hypothetical power, we could just wear you out until you eventually die when your power runs out." He laughed as he said the final part. "Checkmate."

The two alicorns looked at each other in fright. The other side was right. No matter how many times they killed them, they would only return to finish them off later. They would lose, before the battle even began, because it would be impossible to defeat them from the start. A sudden glow obscured their vision as the cloaked figure prepared to finish them with a high intense magical ball.

"When you go to the place where your friends and family are, tell them that the new king greets them. That king, being me." The cloaked alicorn said before placing the ball in its pre-release form. "Any last words?" The alicorn asked. The white alicorn gulped before sighing.

"Yes I do. But not with you but with her." The white alicorn said, pointing at the mare. The 'King' chuckled.

"Go on. Make it as long as you want. I got all the time in the world right now." The evil alicorn said, chuckling. The white alicorn picked something from the ground and hid it, with his back facing them to obscure their vision. He faced at the fiery alicorn who looked at him with sadness.

"I'm so sorry Spe-" The mare said before being hugged by the white alicorn. Tears felled down his cheeks, and soon the fiery alicorn also dropped her own tears.

"I know. I know. I know..." The white alicorn said, stroking her mane, consoling her. A feeling of protecting and security was placing inside of her as the two bonded. "... we'll have to be brave now. I know you're scared, and I'm scared as well, but together we'll figure out this problem."

"But how!? They are the true significance of immortality and invincibility combined! We can only live forever until someone kills us! They can be killed and returned again!" The mare cried out to him, desperation in her voice. He smiled as he placed a golden ring on her horn, earning a blush from her. "W-w-what is the meaning of this? Sure I-i-i-i... ya know... to you, but... is this even the time for linking!?" The mare stuttered. He smiled.

"You can say it's that, but it's also something else." The white alicorn said, before touching the tip of her horn with his. Her blush only grew greater at this act. Then suddenly the white alicorn poured all of his remaining energy into her horn, causing the ring to spark to life. She was then trapped in a shield that was patterned with hour, minute, and second hands. Immediately the cloaked figure realized what was going to happen and growled.

"GET HER! KILL HER!" He yelled. The moment he gave the order, the air was filled with beams of energy, only to be blocked by the white alicorn with a heavy force field.

"Spe-?" The mare was about to ask him again only to be caught off by him. A face of confidence and hope filled his face, even though his shield was already breaking up.

"See you soon." The white alicorn said before the hands that represented time began to tick, slowly at first before faster than usual. By the time the hands were all a blur, she was way up in the sky. She witness the white alicorn's shield breaking down, his body falling towards the ground, from either pure exhaustion or death. The cloaked alicorn shot up towards the sky, ready to blast her out of the orb, when she heard a voice.

_"May Time and Space guide you to protect the universe, Magic."_

The cloaked alicorn, the ground below, the sky, the whole world, everything was suddenly stripped away from her as she suddenly felt her body lurch in a direction that was neither forward, nor backward, nor left or right, nor up or down or any combination of them all, but was both unique and same to all, before her vision became white.

Down on the ground the cloaked alicorn looked up to see the orb which was so close to him, suddenly disappear. He shot down to the ground, growling at the white alicorn.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!" The cloaked alicorn yelled, taking out his sword to impale the white alicorn. The white alicorn, seeing death in front of his eyes, only chuckled as he saw a flash of light reappear in the sky.

"We're all already dead." The white alicorn said. The cloaked alicorn was about to respond when suddenly the ground shook. What can best be described as nothingness began to fill their eyesight, engulfing everything in its path. The void of anything dissolved anything it touched, and soon the cloaked alicorn realized what was happening.

"DON'T THINK THAT ENDING ME HERE WILL END ME IN OTHER PLACES! I'LL COME BACK SOON! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL SEE!" The cloaked alicorn yelled before being silenced forever as Nothingness took them over...

Author's Note:

This is Part One of the Two Part Chapter of "Mayhem".

The next part is coming, will come, and is already here.

Like Comment Subscribe and Follow to see how this affects the future (as in Twilight and her friends) in the next part of the story.

And if anyone can create a more better version of the language (considering I had only English characters to play with and I'm just starting French while also knowing Spanish) or create and entire new language I would like to see them try.

For next episode you'll see a bunch of world languages used but yet again if someone can make an entire new language to use that'd be great!

If you feel that this story is worthy of being rated as a M, please notify me. In my opinion this falls in the same category as the Dragon Ball series, more notably the Z series, especially with all villains and most deaths


	2. Mayhem - Disc 13

Mayhem - Disk 13

Author's Note:

Hello friends! It is I! Midnight Blitzer has returned to the typing board! Sure it has been a long time and I expect that my stories update slowly (Damn AP Living Environment) but here I am!

Shoutout to four authors either in Fanfiction and Fimfiction. These shoutouts are in no particular order by the way

The first shoutout I want to give would be to Amf Studios who I am currently trying to work with to edit his story called Viva La Lunar, hence why I disappeared for a long time. We roleplayed some ideas for the stories, and while in the role play I unintentionally began forming a new description for my OC Midnight Blitzer. Thank you Amf for taking the time to role play with me and help me become a better author even though you also have a ton of work.

Apart from that he also has given me the permission of using his OC Inkwell Brush in the story. Basically imagine him as the Discord of his world or the Pinkie Pie of the Republic. Either ways I think it's cool to add him there so thank you Amf.

The second shoutout is to Create who has actually been one of the few people to check my story back in Fanfiction. He actually reminded me to update this, otherwise I would've forgotten and missed a excellent opportunity to post a story: Halloween! Yes this story will suddenly take a dark turn! If you know what the title is referring to you will understand the concept of where things will be going. Or at least a part of it. So thank you Create for that.

And by the way Create, I actually don't know where N, B, and Dark N would appear. As the story progresses you can create a side story or a moment where you think would be appropriate for them as the first chapters are the prologue, and everything here is going to be pre- Time Remnants- Time Patrol tensions, basically it's before these two similar groups start to hate each other, and since N, B, and Dark N appear after this moment where the war is taken upon the shoulders of these two groups it's hard to tell when right now. Please enlighten me.

My third shout out is to ProWriter7 aka SinWriter7. We also roleplayed with each other as well and much like Amf, I began to construct something else. You'll soon see. This "Great Conflict" has a reason it's called the 'Great Conflict'. No it's not that dimensions are being killed by the thousands though that is a obvious reason. No. My hint here will be US Interaction with the Entente and the Central Powers. Soon Twilight will find herself in a place where the true meaning of 'The Great Conflict' will be shown. But back to the shoutouts we not only have this new meaning for the title, but a revisiting of an old enemy who we used to believe is the enemy. That is something my Fanfiction friends would know and my fourth and final shout out person would know. The leader of all the Time Remnants.

Also the Oc's coming from him like Blue, Red, and Flame are pretty cool and I hope to feature them some time in the series

Anyways my fourth and final shout out will be towards Connect_The_Pie. And my GOD does Pie spam a lot of OCs. Which is good. We have Haybringer, Golden, their robotic friend, Blue (a wolf basically) and I'm certain that's not the last we'll be seeing. While SinWriter helped me go over the info of the Midnight Story, we start our roleplay in the beginning of the story, so much of the elements that will be shown in future chapters will be from our discussion. Thank you.

Anyone who wants to get a shout out will have to either contact me via PM in Fimfiction or Fanfiction, Submiting OCs, or guessing what do I mean by this chapter's title 'Disk 13'. Anyways, let the horror begin  
P.S I'm not really good at making this horrifying so if one of you remakes the intro that'd be great.

There existed a time...  
_*The sound of heavy panting and galloping on a stoney surface was heard through the recording.*_  
...Where we all thought there was a clear difference..._. *The sound of a different pair of hooves were heard, the panting got more louder._  
_"NO! LET ME GO!"_  
_*The sounds of struggling and a sword being taking out of its sheath was heard as what seemed to be a mare struggling to break from from her oppressor*_  
Between right and wrong...  
_A bloodcurdling scream was rang through the atmosphere as the sound of flesh and bone being ripped apart filled the space around it._  
...We were wrong...  
_The sounds of death stop, but a faint dripping noise is heard._  
... And because of that...  
_*The sound of a sword being sheath again is heard as a voice speaks*_  
_"Let the cleansing begin"_  
...We are all dying...

Date - 7000 AC  
Hidden Files - Section 1 - Disk 13

* * *

Artifacts.

The world of Equestria cannot be complete without that one thing.

From The Alicorn Amulet, to Grogar's Bell, to even the Elements of Harmony, each and every Artifact has shaped Equestria to what it is today.

My name is Twilight Sparkle, and throughout my life I've met with some of them either directly or indirectly at some point.

Grogar's Bell was the same bell that gave the villains the power they had to nearly defeat us completely. That and they used the formula for friendship reversed.

The Alicorn Amulet was used by Trixie to take over Ponyvile for a moment before we tricked her into believing my newfound 'powers' were caused by yet a even stronger 'amulet', which of course was fake and a bait to force her to take off her own amulet in the process.

The Elements of Harmony though, they existed way back, serving as the backbone for every single one of Equestria's victories. The two defeats of Discord, the defeat of Sombra, the imprisonment of Tirek, and so forth down the line. I would not dare imagine what would happen if the Elements had existed, and equally terrifying path would've been if me and my friends hadn't become friends in the first place back a decade at least.

Yep. A decade.

So much occurred after our initial departure when I began ruling as ruler of Equestria. It was a moment both of joy and sorrow. For one would be that I had succeeded by former teacher, Princess Celestia. I've made everyone proud by becoming the new ruler of Equestria, the first in many millennium, and the one who would take the reigns of Equestria after Celestia and Luna. Of course I was nervous, more better said petrified. But after this time gap, I realized how important my job is actually, and how well of a job I did. I already changed Equestria by bringing the magic of friendship to other races with my School of Friendship, and that power spread like harmonic fire, sparking flames within each and every heart it touches. Even the dragons had learned the power of friendship thanks to Ember, Smolder, and Spike.

Speaking of Spike, he had finally began showing signs of growth. Before the whole fiasco with Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy in the final battle for Equestria, Spike went through a molt down and got himself wings. Slowly, nearly yearly, he'd always to to similar molt stages, without the shock of being turned to stone of course. He's grown taller, now reaching Cadence's size. His spikes have become more sharper, though that could change, considering that he also carries some pony magic thanks to me breaking his egg with unicorn magic and not dragon magic. Speaking of that, maybe it could be possible to teach him magic...?

Smolder also has grown too as well. She's currently around Luna's size actually speaking. She's becoming more and more like Ember I think, who's grown more of a powerful but benevolent leader as well. If I'm correct she's now her co-leader / main successor in line, which brings me joy to know that. Even so Smolder also took a residence and 'permanent' job here in Equestria, since dragons live so long that a full lifetime for ponies would be just a blink of a seco-

And yet, they too don't live forever. They might have, since there's this so called 'Deep Sleep' that they go into, but deep in my heart, I just know what it means. Whenever someone dies, we don't blurt it out. Instead we say...

_"They're now sleeping at peace."_

The phrase literally stops my heart momentarily as I remember every single time that phrase had been told. Yes, many of who I originally knew are still alive. My parents are alive heck some in who I met in their 50's are still alive today! But there were some that did not make it. Some who were already in their hundreds for that matter.

When Applejack's grandmother died, it caused a lot of pain for all of us, especially her. She was one of the first pilgrims and settlers for Ponyville. She was the one Celestia asked her to go there to build a settlement, a town in which generations would live there and be happy. She did exactly that, and she saw not only her children, nor her grandchildren, but even her great grand-children. Sadly though, just when Ponyville was said to not only be a town but a city, she died. It was a peaceful death. No screams of pain, no panic, she just died in her sleep. But it left scars everywhere. She was what her grandchildren would consider her mother, especially Applebloom since shortly after her birth AJ's parents died, presumably killed by Timberwolves. The Apple Family would not recover for that rest of the year, their production coming short of the necessary amount to feed the original population of Ponyville that was there when I came, let alone the new residents both from mainland Equestria and from the other corners of the world. Luckily we had food in store in Canterlot, which solved what could've become a food shortage for Ponyville. The years after though would see the Apple Family barely reaching the minimum amount for apple production. It both reminded to Applejack that death is something that happens in life, and to me that I would be a witness to every single death of everyone I knew and would ever know.

Even the most powerful unicorns don't survive.

Magic in Equestria is more than just the strength you have, but it also is your life source, which is the reason why the greats like Starswirl and Clover were able to live so long, they both could simply slow their aging process, and even if they didn't their magic would prevent them from dying as quickly as they should've been dying. They're generations ahead of their original one, which is how they even met and became a part of Celestia and Luna's lives for a long time. But the one thousand imprisonment within the limbo had unintentionally taken a toll on Starswirl, and by the end of the ten years, he too died, along with Neighslayer, the unicorn who at first wanted to close down our school because it didn't follow regular school policies and it permitted non-pony students into the school. His power though was very weak, just barely to keep him longer than the rest of his generation, and along the time of Starswirl's death, he died too.

_"Even the most greatest must soon return to being a Legend"_ one article said after Starswirl's death. But I can't become a legend, in terms that I would die but my name would continue to exist. I will always live on forever, surpassing everyone I knew. My parents, my brother, my friendly guards, my friends, and everyone I knew. Even Flurry might not be spared as she's only half alicorn and we know nothing about hybrids since Luna and Celestia decided that they couldn't have children so that they could rule without any interruption, risk that someone would want to take advantage of their weaken state, or maybe even afraid that their children would die, adding to the already long list of dead friends and family. Maybe that's why Blueblood is the way he is. He is the last of their family remotely, even if it's by a long shot. He probably got his bad attitude because Celestia gave him everything to make him happy, only to have it backfire once he got older. Speaking of that there was this bet that 'This year Blueblood will get married'!

The bet is still going ever since Blueblood reaching 13.

Jokes aside, I feel depressed. Really. The peace in Equestria brought both relief from any threats, but also meant that me having my friends close around is not as necessary as it used to be. With bad guys appearing left and right we were required to be near each other a certain distance for emergencies. With the Cutie Map though, we began to drift, and with the last villain defeated, there was no real valid reason for us to be together as often, which I so wish was not the case since-

_"Time is something precious. So precious in fact that once you use it, you can't take it back, whether you put it to good use or not."_

And time is running out. I hear that they are planning to finally settle. Whether it means to have kids / taking care of kids, pursuing their career, or helping others, they already have plans for their lives. It's because their lives are short. They don't have eternity to ponder on what to do. They're on a countdown, living their life to their fullest until the watch passes 11:59 and rings are 12. They don't have all the time of the world. I do. It's quite sad though that we rulers can't die at all. Discord even tried to take his own immortality so that he wouldn't have to live beyond Fluttershy, but sadly there seems no other way other than being turned stone to be in the dream-like death state that all mortals will soon pass through. That seems to be his plan, but sadly, not mine's. Flurry Heart will probably take over only the Crystal Empire, meaning that I will not be able to retire and enter the dream/death state that my friends would one day enter. I would be stuck staying as the ruler of Equestria forever. I've yet to know the tricks of turning ponies into alicorns to save both my friends and family and anyone else who I knew. Heck why can't all ponies be immortal, so that we would never have to suffer the horrendous fate of pain.

Pain, not from death, but death itself.

Can my day that got interrupted by this grim thought can get any worse!?

My ears suddenly detect something coming outside. I looked out of the window. Is it... what I think it is?

A memory of each time we said "Can this can get any worse?" would usually trigger something, of course, terrible, making the situation even more stressful, hence worse. I without thinking it somehow activated the trigger sentence that began every single adventure of ours...

Every single adventure...

The object I saw looked to be a shooting star, but many times closer to the ground. It was a massive fireball which continued its flying trajectory before disappearing over Canterlot and into the direction of Ponyville. I already began to pack my stuff as I prepared to leave. Not only is this something that has never been seen and would thus require the royal princess's attention, it would also mean that any potential threat would have to be dealt by the elements: Me and My friends!

"Spike! Wake up! We got a job to do!" I yelled as I ran into the throne room where my purple assistant began to wake up.

"Hmmm... that's odd. Am I dreaming that you're for once speaking happily or is it real?" Spike said as he began to wake up. I grinned.

"Nope! It's for real! A unknown object just flew over the sky and it headed towards the direction of Ponyville!" I yelled enthusiastically, a bit too enthusiastic. The sleepiness that held Spike in its grasp ceased to exist as Spike fully woke up, eyes wide.

"Wait what!?" Spike exclaimed, before collapsing. He soon got up with a set of panicked eyes. "How is that a good thing!?" He yelled. I smiled.

"It means that I could finally meet my friends and re-live those good times Spike!" I said. Spike scratched his head.

"Why would you be so happpy sti-... ohhhhhhhhh." Spike began saying as he realized what I meant. With all my things ready I began to leave when suddenly a familiar blue griffon came in my direction and bowed down to me.

Gallus had become one of my first royal guards along with Tempest Shadow. With the commander of the Storm Empire training the new guards, my guards surprisingly became more efficient than both Crystal and normal Equestrian guards combined. How incredible!

"Your highness... a massive object headed towards Ponyville and crashed landed south of the city. We royal guards request permission to go an investi-"

"Permission denied Soldier Gallus. I decided to go leave towards the town myself." I said, not breaking my stride. Gallus lookd a me perplexed.

"Do you need any escort?" Gallus asked. I looked at him as we walked down the corridor.

"I think a few guards won't be that bad. You can come along with Fizzlepop Berrytwist and if Starlight is around I also want her to join as well." I stated. Gallus nodded as he went to retrieve the guards and ponies in question. Exiting the main entrance, me and Spike opened our wings and set ourselves on course to Ponyville. In normal circumstances like world-wide meetings one of us would option to leave while the other would stay to maintain the empire. But since this is a crucial mission, we were able to leave together.

As we began our descent, I realized a huge amount of smoke and fire coming from the southern part of the city. Some building actually had a gaping hole, which surprised me how they were able to even stand anymore. As we landed in the fiery section, I saw ponies running out of their homes, terrified on the oncoming smoke and fire. I strangely smiled. I changed a lot through the time between me coming to Ponyville and me leaving it. Starting as the non-social pony, I turned into one that had many close friends, and now known as the princess of friendship, ruler of Equestria. And since that moment, I grew more wiser and more braver as the heated days became just like any regular day. _I am ready!_ I said to myself as I galloped through the flames as I began to fight against the fire. _I'm ready as I'll ever be!_

End of Part 2


	3. Catching Fire

Mayhem - Catching Fire

Author's Note:

Hello and welcome back to the story! For those few who have read it, please share it with other people so that they can too enjoy this story. If you're new then I hope this would be to your delight. Like, Comment, and Share this story to others.

If you're about to press the Dislike button because I mentioned 'The Lord', it's not really associated with any real life religious things. It's just a saying in this part of the text.

If you want to make me continue writing these, give your opinions, ideas on where this could go, and if you want to you can type #continue_story.

There are other stories out there that I've also created, so please if your in FimFiction check my profile to see my stories, and if you're in Fanfiction please go to my Fimfiction page to check the stories out.

A shout out to Creative as he basically motivated me to continue this story, as well as Golden Fang Ryu Shenron because I wanted to expand on Twilight's character by placing her in different situations, so we did some Roleplay. He also has some pretty interesting stories, though most of them are in the M section so I would advise you to be careful. His current story is Dragonball MLP One Crossover with a very special character that had rejoined the story of Dragonball officially in the canon universe in the latest Dragon Ball Movie and for those who would later see this in the future that would be the movie made before 2020. Thank you Golden Fang for your support.

Speaking of Roleplay I'm open for roleplay, and I usually use my own OC, which may or may not appear here so if you're interested in seeing my OC just for fun or for some spoilers then go ahead and PM me.

School is difficult, so I need all the support I can get. Already asking me to continue on gives me more motivation than ever so if you just looked at this story, then I already want to thank you for doing that.

Now onto the story!

_"And thus said the Lord, that this world shall be consumed in eternal flames... and just like how one passes a material inside the boiling temperatures to purify it, this world will pass through it... but nothing will be left with the exception of a few... may there be mercy on their souls for all their sins._

_Date: Age 0_  
_Article 12 - The Fate of the World_

Apparently this was no ordinary fire.

Even with all of my fire proof spells, my flesh was burning from the inside. The flames seemed to follow every step, and every time their tongues licked me, I screamed as it burned everything inside of me.

_"Stay away from the Holy Fire... STAY AWAY FROM THE HOLY FIRE!"_ I thought to myself as I continued to fly through the high columns of fire that rested on what used to be tall buildings. Spike was having difficulty in passing them as well. It was a fire that seeped through his tough armor of scales and into his flesh. His now larger body meant that he no longer enjoyed being able to go through tight places. As for my guards I forced them to stay. Gallus protested at me going alone, but I reminded him of Spike and while he was still disappointed he obeyed my orders.

Now I was both regretting that decision and proud as well of making that decision.

I strained my eyes through the smoke, trying to locate 5 certain colored ponies when suddenly a rainbow blur sped passed me, causing me to spin in the air like a spin top.

"Twilight!"

Spike grabbed my body before I fell into the never ending flames. I looked up but already knew who just passed me.

Rainbow Dash had rows of clouds following her as she then flew up high, higher than the mighty flames themselves, before causing the clouds to produce rain. The flames though evaporated the water before they could even take out the flames, and the little droplets that did connect did not lower the flames by any amount. Instead the water only made the flames even higher.

"Dang it!" Rainbow Dash cursed as she sped past me, suddenly screeching to a halt when she realized who she passed. She looked back with a surprised expression.

"T-twilight...?" Her voice was filled with utter astonishment, before her face showed joy. "Twilight!"

The cyan speedster grabbed me into a hug, and I returned it.

"Rainbow! How long has it been since we seen you the last time!" I exclaimed. Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Not really the way I wanted us to meet again, but anything is better than nothing!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She then turned around to the flames. "Me and Applejack are trying to put out the flames, but these flames certainly are not going anywhere anytime soon. Rarity, Pinks, and Fluttershy are helping the injured as best as they can." She said the last part with disappointment.

"We're going to have to find the source of this problem. Hopefully there we can get our answer." I stated. Rainbow Dash nodded. We began to fly through the flames, which now reached to an unimaginable size and intensity, some of them already shifting to a more bluish color. The flames began to become more intense as we headed towards the direction of the crash site.

What happened next caught my attention and would become one of the most changing moments in my life.

In the middle of the crater was a black dragon, scales that were so black that light did not reflect off of it. Purple scales came out of his back. His size was around 6 feet, make two inches taller. He wore clothing, just like the humans from the other world. But what fascinated me was not all of the above, nor that it was a dragon that caused that type of impact.

It was his power.

His power was enormous. It placed Discord's chaos magic to shame, and all of the power that Tirek could've hold if he collected every single drop of magic from every type, artifacts included, as nothing. Around him were the holy flames that caused us to much problems. In fact the flames even danced on his body, but he showed no signs of pain. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the flames that circled his body.

I realized at that point, just as his eyes focused on my direction, that we were dealing something that Equestria had never seen before... something that placed everything we had to shame.

His yellow and blue eyes, yes I repeat that again, yellow and blue eyes gazed at us. One of his eyes were yellow, while the other was blue. Even if I combined failing Celestia, failing Equestria, losing all of who I knew in a tragic accident, and losing a book together as a gigantic nightmare, his gaze alone nearly causing my heart to stop. A sense of fear took root in me. I unintentionally began to back away. The dragon slowly began to wake towards me, each step causing the very foundation of Equestria to shake.

"Why if it isn't Twilight Sparkle." The dragon said, his voice hinting melancholy. He raises his claws, as if to show that he was unarmed and more safer than he could potentially be. "Now there Twilight... don't get afraid..." He chuckled. "At last we found the one that could become the tipping point, the solution to our problem, right Raven?"

I looked up and saw a bird, a bird completely made out of shadows. And this bird was tremendously large, maybe larger than a falcon or an eagle. The bird opened his mouth as if he were to speak, but only bird sounds came.

"Oh I forgot, you're my pet bird! How stupid am I to expect that you could answer!" The dragon stated. The bird glared at Mayhem, before it began to change into a pony. The bird-turned-pony had blue fur and emerald eyes. He also had a satchel around his body, which carried a book who's cover was obscured by the flap. He looked at me and smiled as well.

"Hello there Twilight." 'Raven' said as he/she gazed at me. What's with me saying he/she. Well let's just say that his build was a bit more feminine, probably because of the recent transfiguration he did. But wait... where's his horn?

He seemed to had already detected my confusion and the source of it, as he suddenly chuckled.

"Wondering where my horn is? Easy. I don't have a horn." The pony stated, smiling. Before I could say anything, Rainbow Dash swooped over and looked at them straight in the eye.

"Who the hay are you two?! Did you caused this fire!? How do we turn it off then!?" Rainbow Dash yelled. Before I could pull her over, somepony else did as a lasso appeared, tied itself around Rainbow, and pulled her back. I turned around and saw AJ, along with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

"AJ! Rarity! Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! So good to see you!" I exclaimed as I went to hug them. Our hug only lasted a short amount of time as AJ politely pushed me away.

"No time for hugs now, we got a huge problem here." AJ said, jerking her head in the direction of the flames. "Perhaps when this is all over we could celebrate with a friendship reunion." AJ suggested. I nodded.

"Of cour-"

"Those flames will never burn out." The dragon interrupted. We turned around to see him play with one of the 'eternal flames'. He then flicks his finger as he turned it off. "Not until we want to." He stated.

"Then... what's your name?" Rarity asked, raising her eyebrow.

"My name is Mayhem Alias, and this is my companion Raven." The dragon replied. Somehow the sound of his name along gave me bad vibes about him. He was more powerful than anything else, he can control these flames, and his own name means destruction basically.

"Then please if you don't mind, put out those dreadful flames... you don't know how many suffered from their bodies being perpetually on fire without dying." Rarity said. I looked at her astonished.

The dragon chuckled, along with his friend.

"How about no?" Mayhem replied. Fluttershy came up to him.

"That's not very nice Mister Mayhem Alias. Think about the creatures who lost their home because of this fire." Fluttershy said. Raven laughed.

"We do."

"Then what type of justice is this mockery!?" Applejack asked. Mayhem looked at her with a smile.

"Eternal justice, something that your feasible mortal mind won't be able to comprehend." The dragon said with a chuckle.

"Eternal justice...? Feasible Mortal Mind? What the heck does that mean!?" Rainbow Dash yelled. At this point the Young Six, the Pillars of Equestria, Starlight, Cadence, my brother, and Celestia and Luna had joined as well. The dragon simply chuckled.

"How about I show you?" Mayhem said as he formed a ball of energy in his claws. I widened my eyes when I realized what he was about to do.

"Everyone run away!" I yelled, right when Mayhem threw the ball forward, a trail of death and destruction following it. Celestia and Luna were right in front of its path, so together they formed a dense shield to block it. But to our surprise, well not really, I already sensed his energy, but it was still a shock of ours when the ball decimated their shield in a fiery explosion, knocking them out, and giving birth to new flames which began to torment the Royal Sisters.

"AH! PUT THIS OFF OF ME!" Luna cried out as she began to roll over her body in a futile attempt to put it out. Celestia was in pain, her cries ringing through my ears. I glared at Mayhem.

"What was that for!? They're the kindest beings in Equestria, and you do that to them?!" I yelled. The dragon raised his eyebrow.

"Are they? Are they really Twilight? Are any of your friends pure?" He asked. I nodded with a glare.

"Of course they are! They're the elements of harmony!" Twilight yelled. Mayhem and Raven chuckled again, like as if this was some sort of game to them. It probably was considering their sheer power.

"Oh Twilight Twilight Twilight... here, let me give you an example." Mayhem said as he extended his arm and opened his palm. For a moment I thought he was going to grab my head when he lifted it up higher to the flames, and slowly they became transparent as they began to replay events. And immediately based on a crying Cadence in Canterlot and my smug look at her, I knew what point he was about to make and when.

"The Canterlot Wedding." I murmured. Mayhem nodded.

"I have a question... which one of all of these you saw during that day and during that moment went to support you? Was it AJ, the Element of Honest and one who piratically look into your eyes and see whether you're lying or not? Perhaps Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty? Or Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness, or Rarity, the Element of Generosity, both of whom could've supported your fragile heart with either action? Or how about Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter, the one that could've lifted your spirits up? How about Celestia, your own teacher and the one that was basically your mother, who knew your life like as if it were a book, and would've been able to decipher everything that was happening? Which one went to your aid Queen Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Magic and Bearer of Friendship? Which one?"

I stayed silent. I looked at my friends, who looked away from me in utter embarrassment and sadness.

"Which one in fact is trying to console your broken soul right now, at this very moment? You can already see, but I will tell you. No one. This world is quite unfair. There's a certain point where they'll help you, that is until they don't. _He_ has shown us the truth. _He_ has guided us. And _he_ will be the one to rain down fire and ash upon your world, to cleanse it from evil and from destruction. Only pure souls will survive the torment, and those souls are very few." Mayhem stated.

"Who is _he_? May you present this being to us so that we may talk with him?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah! So that I can throw a party to lighten up his mood! A war can certainly take a toll on someone's mood so a good old party should lift his spirits up!" Pinkie said.

"My master has no time for your silly games Pinkie Pie, he has a war to fight. Every second lost is another second that the enemy could use to their advantage. We've lost an infinite amount of times more than your entire world's population, and so have they. We cannot waste another soldier, and we cannot let another death of a brave fighter who sacrificed their lives for this war be in vain. And while he may indeed need some pony to lift his mood up, this is not the time." Mayhem answered.

"We cannot waster anymore time here Mayhem!" Raven whispered to Mayhem, though from the volume of his voice it was like he intentionally wanted us to hear. "We must do what we came here for!" Raven said. Mayhem nodded.

"Indeed. Twilight... you're coming with us!" Mayhem stated. For a moment we all stayed in silence, before for some unknown reason, we all laughed.

"Twilight? Go with you? Like that's going to happen!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed while laughing on the ground.

"We got this fire to deal with how will she leave everyone alone to combat it?" Rarity said. AJ nodded.

"And it's not like she's going to be leaving us friends as well." Applejack said. I also joined the laugh for a reason I do not know. The most likely scenario was that my mind was trying to reject the idea of leaving my friends here by laughing at it. Then my laughter stopped.

"You don't actually mean it... do you?" I asked, gulping. His gaze told me everything before he could translate it into words.

"Yes." Mayhem said. The sky began to rumble in the background, the sun's rays slowly disappearing as the sky darkened. "And I suggest that you make a quick decision, before I choose for some drastic measures."

And as if on que, I felt something tug me from above. We looked up and saw a void, a hole in the sky opening up. Slowly figures began to drift down onto the ground, with items I had never seen, nor wish to see, as the moment they landed they instantly brought dead upon everything in their path.

They handled strange weapons with a barrel and a hole in the center. Each time light flicker from the item, something was shot at high speeds as something else dropped to the ground. Where they pointed, any pony unfortunate to be in their path instantly stumbled backwards as they died. A pony in front of me was running when she was caught in their range, her body buckling suddenly, collapsing right in front of me. I then saw what happened. A hole, about the size of a small marble, was dead center in the place where her heart was.

"Please take care of my children... and my your name give me eternal rest." And thus saying that, she took a last breath, said something about seeing stars, before dying.

Tears collected within my eyes. Everything from sight and hearing was muffled and blocked. I could only feel something inside of me flickering. Anger boiled inside my veins. A mother had lost her life, never getting the chance to live more years with her children. I wonder how old was he or she. Was he a newborn? A teenager? Whatever age he or she was, now they lost their mother, the one who cared or would've cared of them if she had survived. But no. She was now dead, in the hooves of Faust.

I remembered by earlier thoughts about dead, and how I was one of the few to probably never meet it. My family, my friends, all of them were destined to die. And if I didn't do something, if they get caught in this weapon's range, they would die, and I would never be able to meet them again. I growled, anger rising to my head. I felt a surge of energy, something that I only felt once when Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense had caused me to become angry.

My fur became to shine with the power of a thousand suns. My eyes changed from purple to red, and my entire body was caught lit in flames. A bright light covered me, and when it dimmed, I was no longer Twilight. I was a burning emblem of her. I am the burning essence of anger.

"Oh jeez, we made her mad." Raven muttered.

"It's not our fault that things went out of schedule." Mayhem said. He raised his eyebrow once the flames that danced over him came over me, as if they were trying to harm me, but I received no pain. Instead I became more angry, feeling this as a direct attack from the two. "But she's a interesting being... Fine Twilight, we'll play your little game. Whoever wins will be able to decide what the other must do. If you win, I'll let you stay, but if I win, you're coming with m-"

He didn't get a chance to say anything as I blasted his face with pure violent energy. He growled at me.

"Is this how you want to play? You want to play dirty? Then fine! Let this fight begin!" Mayhem growled as he lunged towards me, starting our fight.


	4. Roaring Tidal Flame

Mayhem - Roaring Tidal Flame

Author's Note:

Hello readers! It's been a long time since I updated this story! I'm going to try to make the updates come more faster to pick up the pace!

As for N's response, I had no idea about that. Please can anyone join into reading this story? It's kind of lonely. Also my Gmail is off so it might be hard to know when a review like his appears.

Like, Comment, Share, and Follow this story.

* * *

"I am no ordinary dragon."

As I got up from a huge pummeling, only to be knocked down into the ground by the black dragon, the dragon started to laugh at me. I charged a magical orb before firing it at him

"You know honestly i thought you'd be a worthy challenge considering you looked so confident." Mayhem said, dodging my magical beam that I fired at him. "But you're just like the rest. Weak. Pathetic. Always dependent of your artifacts to save the day." Mayhem appeared in front of me and began to punch me in the gut, causing me to scream in pain. Even my form was no match for him.

"Well you're wrong Mayhem! The elements were broken thanks to Sombra, and yet we were still able to use the Elements of Harmony without said Elements! It resides within our hearts!" I stepped back next to my friends, who began to glow with their respective elemental color. "This is the power of frienship!"

A rainbow colored orb began to form around ourselves as the magic of friendship began to pour into our bodies. Mayhem raised an eyebrow as we began to transform into our Harmonic forms.

"Behold the power of friendship!"

A powerful beam of rainbow magic exploded from the orb as it soared high into the sky. Mayhem's eyes drifted upwards, and much like how Discord's first reaction, the dragon laughed as the rainbow beam continued to fly high, only for it to form an arc and come directly on top of him. The rainbow beam engulfed his entire body, the ever increasing light from the beam blinding us all. All that was left was a massive crater surrounded by dust.

"Well that was easy." Rainbow Dash commented. Pinkie Pie laughed.

"Yep! Only a few minutes of screen time!" Pinkie Pie commented.

"Erm... is it just me, or aren't we supposed to be questioning why there was no stone statue?" Applejack questioned. We looked and sure enough, there was no stone statue.

"He must've been purely evil and chaotic for that to happen!" Rarity said. Fluttershy shook her head.

"Discord was evil and actually purely chaotic, but he only got turned to stone. Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis were even more evil, and all the Elements did was to remove their power. I'm afraid something else happened." Fluttershy stated.

I was about to respond when the ground began to shake. A light began to form in the center of the crater, before an explosion takes place. A huge column of energy breaks through the sky, illuminating the clouds for what seemed to be miles. The dragon we all thought defeated stood there, his eyes glowing blue and yellow. And we knew instantly that we were in deep trouble.

A roar tore through our ears, the clouds being pushed away by the shocking sound of his rage. In a swift motion that caused even Rainbow Dash to blink many times just to barely see it, Mayhem was above us, his claws up to the sky. Fire came down onto us. I propped up a shield to defend my friends, only for Mayhem to come crashing down, his fist breaking my shield with ease.

I was thrown away by the sudden breaking of my shield, losing my concentration a bit. I heard screams, not from my friends, but those dying to the creatures that had descended upon Equestria just as our battle began. I closed my eyes, trying to not see heads being chopped off, hearts being split in half, and bodies destroyed in moments. A rage built up inside of me, in my already Harmonic form. I gritted my teeth, my anger rising again. My rage finally reached its tipping point, my flames covering my body, fusing two forms into one. My long Harmonic mane instantly went ablaze, my eyes turned red again, and my fur turned into the white-yellow we all knew.

Mayhem looked at me with a curious look. He then smiled.

"Seemed you stacked your Burning form with your Harmonic form. Not something I expected, but it doesn't matter. I'll defeat you!" Mayhem yelled as he charged at me. I roared and hit him across his cheek.

"Go Twilight! Show that ruffian who's the princess of magic!" Rarity cheered for me as I tried to do consecutive attacks. Mayhem used his larger body to hit me a bit further than I could with my hooves. Even when I resorted to ranged attacks, he was always quick enough to dodge them, or they simply did not affect his hard scales.

"Sorry Twi, but I'm in a rush!" Mayhem said, before roaring, his power greatly increasing. I widened my eyes as his power seemed to have no limit.

"What type of dragon is this guy!" Spike yelled from a distance.

"I know!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, jumping around as usual. "Let's rush him and get this party started!"

Rainbow Dash nodded, grinning as she flew high into the air. Rarity began searching the ground for gems, sharpening them into blades or shields. Pinkie Pie brought her cannon, and AJ prepared her muscles for some intense bucking. Fluttershy hid in a corner.

"If it'd be of help, I'll join!" Starlight said, her horn sparking with magic.

"Yes! The Great and Powerful Trixie will face any danger!" Trixie said, who had found Starlight a while earlier, her hat a bit burned from the fire.

Behind us I could see the rest of the princesses, and the Young Six. Only the Pillar Six were absent for they had left to their point of origin, still discovering how their world had changed. I nodded.

"Let's do this!" I said, my mane still burning. Mayhem turned to face our group, his eyes making contact with mine. He raised his claw, pointing one of them at me. I growled at him

"Let's see if your team can win." Mayhem said, before beams of energy began to shoot from his claw. Craters were formed from the beams that tore through the ground before blowing up. I didn't even dare to use my shield. If his punch was able to do much damage, and that was without charging, how powerful would his energy beam be?!

"Let's see how you go against this!" Rainbow Dash yelled from above. Mayhem looked up, just to see three rings of rainbow light being produced. "TRIPLE SONIC RAINBOOM!"

The attack connected, causing a massive mushroom cloud to appear from the ground. The ground shook violently from the shockwave of the crash.

"AHHHH!"

"I guessed that failed." AJ said, before Rainbow Dash collided with her. The two became dizzy, spirals appearing in their eyes. I looked and saw Mayhem standing, only a few specs of dirt appearing on his scales

"Pathetic." Mayhem stated. He aimed to shoot at us, which was the signal Rarity needed. Using her genes, she created a barrier which Mayhem attacked. The beams of energy reflected off the gems, causing Mayhem to be surprised, before his own energy beams attacked him. Mayhem grunted as the beams hit him, causing some type of damage. But it seemed clear that the dragon was not going to be done any soon.

"Take that you ruffian!" Rarity said proudly. Mayhem laughed.

"Such attack won't work against some dragon like me!" Mayhem yelled, before punching the ground. A huge rock appeared under Rarity, causing her to scream as she was sent flying into the air.

"Rarity!" Spike yelled, as he tried to fly up to rescue her, only for Mayhem to grab him and pin him down.

"Don't worry! The Great and Powerful Trixie will say her as a way to repay the damage done to her mane!" Trixie stated as she powered her horn.

"No you don't!" Mayhem said, forming a dark energy ball. Suddenly, all of our energy was stolen into the ball, canceling our ability to fly. Rainbow and Fluttershy tried to fly up, but without their magic, their wings became too heavy to take flight

"Uh oh ..." Rainbow Dash stated. I widened my eyes as Rarity finished flying up, her body now under the grip of gravity as she began to come down.

"And here's to make sure that there's no chance." Mayhem said. He looked up to a flying bird, which was Raven again. "Do it." He ordered. The bird nodded as it flew high, before spelling a charm onto all of us.

"Ooo... What does Unlucky V means?" Pinkie Pie said suddenly.

"It basically will mean that everything will go against you to saving your friend." Mayhem stated. Rarity cries became much louder.

"RARITY NO!" Spike yelled as he tried to get out of Mayhem's grasp but he couldn't. The rest of the ponies that weren't affected were frozen, as if to prevent them from saving her.

A huge mound of earth was shot into the air as Rarity 's voice was cut short. Mayhem finally let go of Spike and the charm's effects disappeared. We rushed to see Rarity twitching, her eyes looking into the distance.

"Rarity!" Spike yelled, picking her up. He began to sob. The rest of us were too shocked. Did we... Did we just lose a friend?

Fluttershy began to inspect Rarity, but by that point, my assistant was too engulfed in rage. His body began to twitch as he began to grow in size. His teeth and spines began to sharpen.

In a matter of moments my young drake had turned into teen if not adult dragon. His eyes showed pure hatred and anger as he glared at Mayhem, who stepped back a little before making his ground.

"That was... surprising..." Mayhem muttered, right when Spike's massive fist cut him through the jaw. Mayhem staggered back, before being pummeled into the ground by the massive angered dragon.

"Oh am I missing out on something?"

We turned around to see none other than the Lord of Chaos himself.

"Discord! Please help Rarity! Please!" Fluttershy said, grabbing onto Discord's waist. He looked a bit shocked when he saw Rarity. He scratched his chin.

"Well I guess since my best friend Fluttershy..." Discord said, hugging Fluttershy and stroking her mane. "... asked nicely, I suppose I could help!" Discord said, before placing his hands on Rarity, her wounds healing. She immediately got up, screaming. It took her some time for her to realize that she was safe on the ground.

"Oh! Oh! My that shocked me!" Rarity said. She looked and saw Spike battling Mayhem. "Is that Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity asked. I nodded. The shock that had engulfed all of us now had faded, anger now fueling my fire even more.

"He's fighting Mayhem... though I don't know how long that'll take." I said, my voice filled with hatred. My friends were a bit shocked by my dark tone, but they comprehended it quickly. First was the fire that he probably caused as he crashed landed near Ponyville. Then was his threat of separating us. Then was the battle that he caused us to fight. Then Rarity begin severely injured. And now Spike was at the risk of being seriously injured as he fought Mayhem.

"I don't think we should worry about Spike. He seems doing pretty fine." Applejack said, seemingly responding my last comment. I saw as Spike continued to strike Mayhem again and again, giving the dark purple dragon little time to even respond. Things seemed to be turning around when suddenly Mayhem caught Spike's next attack.

"I forgot how powerful you Equestrian Dragons are. Shouldn't had overestimated your kind." Mayhem said. He looked and saw some blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off. "I also forgot how pain felt like. It's such a strange feeling after all of this time fighting unopposed." Mayhem said. Spike aimed another attack, but Mayhem dodged it with ease. "But then yet again it was my own ignorance of believing how weak this world is." Mayhem said. The ground began to shake again. "And yet I am correct! I have not even reached in the hundreds in the scale of power, and yet I feel it. The desperation in your attacks." Spike continued to attack Mayhem, but he dodged it with ease, sometimes even taunting Spike by closing his own eyes. "I believe it's time to finish this round and move to the next." Mayhem said as he flipped himself backwards, hitting Spike away with his legs. The force was so powerful that Spike skidded all the way back towards us. Spike panted, many bruises over his body. We knew it before Spike reverted back into his smaller younger self. He had lost.

Mayhem stepped in front of us, only for Celestia, Luna and Cadence intercepting him in his path. His gaze shook them a bit, but they remained firm.

"I am afraid that you're blocking my path." Mayhem stated. "it would be good enough for you three to move out of the way." Mayhem said. Lightning sparked from a nearby cloud. Celestia stared back at him.

"What real purpose do you have in getting her. What was the reason for you to invade our lands, causing suffering here? Already the dead are being counted. Because of you, Equestria will suffer." Celestia stated. To prove her mark, she turned around, making us turn to that direction, just to see one of the dark figures go and slice a mare's neck, cutting through her jugular vein. She fell onto the ground, twitching like a fallen animal, before letting out a last breath before dying. Celestia gazed at Mayhem, glaring at him. Mayhem glared back.

"That is no work of mine. It is a shame that those that call themselves immortal become as or even lesser than mortals themselves." Mayhem stated. Rainbow Dash appeared in front of Mayhem again.

"Hey that's no way to treat the Princesses that way!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Mayhem grabbed her and threw her away.

"It is very rude to appear in front of one's face without permission." Mayhem stated. He then stared back at the Princesses. "I contain more power than anything that you can imagine. More than Discord. More than Tirek. More than all your power combined. And even more power than the Elements themselves. You all saw that. I am basically ... invincible."

Discord suddenly appeared in front of Mayhem.

"Excuse me good sir... did you say... invincible?" Discord asked. Mayhem nodded. "Then care to explain this?" Discord said, snapping his fingers. Suddenly a massive hammer hits Mayhem in the face. When the hammer retracts, Mayhem's face has some small bruises.

"What was that supposed to be for?!" Mayhem said, clutching his face. Discord grinned.

"It was to prove that you're not invincible!" Discord said, laughing. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence faced towards me. Before the ball of magic even formed, I knew what their plan was.

As the energy of all the alicorns in the world mixed with my Harmonic power and Burning form, my power began to sky rocket. My heart was going faster than ever as the energy mixed inside of me. A massive light engulfed me before settling down. I now contained a ton of magic, at my disposal. I growled at Mayhem. All of Equestria was at risk because of him. I flared my wings, which grew considerably large.

"Go Twilight!"

"Show that ruffian whose's boss!"

"We believe in you!"

I smiled at my friends, before going to face Mayhem.

"Hey Raven!" Mayhem yelled. The huge dark bird from before appeared on his shoulder. "Give this spell charmer... our answer..." Mayhem said. The bird nodded before lifting itself to the air, changing itself to a blue pegasi.

"So you think you got friends it high places huh." Raven said. I growled, firing a beam at the pegasi. It passed through him like nothing. He simply shook his head. "With the power to put us on the run?"

Mayhem face claws himself.

"Please... we don't really have time for an instrumenta-

(For the Instrumental please go to Fimfiction or look up 'Playing with the Big Boys Now' Rock Version)

"I flip you the bird Raven... I flip you the bird..." Mayhem muttered as he examined the place around him. Thanks to Raven's demonstration, which consisted of explosions, spells, more explosions, charms, and more explo- get the idea; The place was wrecked basically. Raven just grinned.

"Oops!" Raven said. I growled.

"That's enough!" I yelled, before flying at him at massive speeds, trying to punch him. Raven flew high into the sky before crossing his wings, each one producing a tiny orb of energy. As he flapped his wings, each orb released a ray of energy, many of them hitting my body, causing me to scream in pain. My magic healed it instantly, but all the energy I used to have was starting to drain.

"Let's finish this!" Mayhem roared as formed a energy ball. As I looked around, more ponies continued to die. Massive comets continued to fall everywhere. Terror filled my eyes as one such comet flew and started to head towards my friends.

"Twilight!"

BAM!

A massive explosion took place, rock and rubble flying up into the air. I saw a tiny spark a shield trying to protect themselves, but the object simply broke through. I didn't had time to scream, to see if they were alive, as the massive orb that Mayhem created was now in front of me.

"Final Flash!"

And then the world went white a moment, before everything became dark...


	5. Arrival

Spectrum - Arrival

Author's Note:

Like Comment Criticize Follow and Share with others.

The Mayhem Arc technically did not end yet, but now we're going into a different character arc... give it in for the Spectrum Arc!

(And no it's probably not what you're thinking)

Happy Christmas Eve!

"Sweet Celestia make that music stop!"

As I began to open my eyes, light began to fill my vision. I was in a cell, and apparently Mayhem and Raven who were outside of my cell were yelling at each other. Well... Mayhem was yelling at Raven who was blasting some music.

(insert Radioactive - Imagine Dragons)

For some reason I just felt a connection with the music, but before I could make any internal comment they realized I was awake.

"Oh look! The sleepy-head is now awake!" Raven said, landing on the ground after transforming from bird to pony. I growled at them, but then I realized that my power began to drain. I touched my horn and sure enough, was a ring that was blocking me from using magic. I growled even more. This was a practice that went extinct so long ago, and was considered by the time of its banning complete torture. To take the ability of magic was something terrible to a pony, and it so reminded me of when Tirek stole all of them magic in Equestria. My anger rose, but my power didn't. I was at their mercy.

"Actually Twilight, you're coming along with us." Mayhem said.

One minute later and a set of heavy chains later I was being carried by the two males through a long and massive corridor. The corridors were dark and gloomy, but there was a strange insignia in every flag that I passed. In Equestria, Luna was represented by a crescent moon and Celestia by a sun. Here though the flags seem to have the Ying Yang style that the Equestrian Flag had, but there was only the white part. The 'dark' balance had been completely wiped out of the made, making a crescent with a white dot.

We were faced with huge golden doors, though their original beauty had disappeared. The dragon and pony glanced at each other, before opening the door.

My eyes widened as I saw a massive throne room. Unlike the environment outside, life flourished here in all ways possible. Flowers practically glowed with their shinning colors, their pollen glowing like stardust. For a moment I forgot about being a prisoner. The environment gave me a sense of freedom, of being like a uncaged bird unlike myself flying through the sky, with no limits on how high it could go except it's own.

But it was a illusion. I was not free. I was chained. No matter how beautiful these flowers and petals could ever become, the grim reality of imprisonment will be stuck in my head.

My gaze diverted to a throne covered in gold and in precious gems. A figure sat on the throne, though shadows blocked  
my vision to get a better look at the figure. I was though able to decipher that the figure in the chair had the shape of a equis pony. Whatever race though was hard to tell.

"Fy Brenin, rydyn ni wedi chwilio'n bell ac agos. A chredaf ein bod wedi dod o hyd iddi." Mayhem spoke, causing me to suddenly look at him. What language is this!? This is not Equish!

"A yw'n wir? Eich bod chi wedi dod o hyd iddi?" The figure hiding in the darkness said. From what I could tell, the voice was that of a male, a young male perhaps? Mayhem bowed to the figure.

"Yn wir mae gennym ni. Ond mae hi'n siarad Saesneg yn wahanol i ni." Mayhem said, at one moment gesturing at me. The figure seemed to nod.

"I am fluent in all languages. A simple translation between Welsh and English is no problem for me." The voice said. From the shadows I saw him get up. I held my breath, not knowing why, as if I had anticipated this moment for all my life.

From the shadows that covered the throne came a white alicorn, his fur radiating even brighter than sparkling jewels. Particles sparked around him, causing him to become even more... indescribable in his appearance. His eyes locked on with mine, and I saw a shift in color ever so often, sometimes unifying to create a rainbow color, if that is even possible. It then rested in a beautiful magenta hue.

The next second was I being hugged by the alicorn, as if we knew each other from long ago and we've finally been reunited.

"What's your name?" The alicorn said after he finished hugging me. I was a bit stunned from that sudden movement, so my words became all stuttered.

"M-my name is T-Twilight Sparkle, P-Princess of Friendship, Element of M-Magic." I stated, trying to recompose myself into a regal position.

"Then it must be you! You must be her!" The alicorn said, before yelling out in joy. "Hold a feast! We've found her!"

"But ain't her name Twilight and not Magic?" Raven said, popping behind Mayhem's shoulder. The alicorn looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So? Have I not taught you anything on how this world works? How many times could a spirit be reborn? Many times! She might not be her original form, which could be the reason why she's never said my name, but she is her reborn form!" The alicorn exclaimed. He then noticed the chains on me and the bruises I had. "W-what is this? Why is she chained up like caged bird!"

Thank you for finally noticing that!

The alicorn looked at the two who had brought me, their strong composure now dissolved into nothing as they shrank away in fear.

"Erm... you _did_ say to bring her in at all costs!" Raven said, his eyes darting to his draconian friend. "Mayhem here practically beated her and her friends up as they didn't want her to leave!" Raven nervously chuckled. I saw the white alicorn's composure slowly disappearing, rage building up inside of him.

"YOU WHAT!?" The white alicorn roared, causing both of them to scramble backwards. He then grabbed Mayhem by the neck, causing him to seem like a rag doll in comparison to him. "Look at her right now Mayhem! Look at the injuries you gave her! Let me guess? You used that stupid Final Flash on her right!?"

"Yes I did but I can explai-!"

"You realized that you could've killed her!?" The white alicorn roared, his eyes shifting to red, his anger causing the air around him to glow red. Mayhem gulped.

"Now thinking about it... I wonder what happened to her friends when that asteroid struck..." Raven muttered. The other two males spun around him.

"RAVEN!"

"Sorry Mayhem..."

"Do my ears deceive me...?" The white alicorn said, dropping Mayhem onto the ground. Mayhem immediately scrambled back up, immediately dashing away and trying to put as much distance between him and the alicorn. "That I hear... that a weapon of such destruction..." The alicorn's aura became even more red, the ground shaking. "WAS USED TO KILL THE FRIENDS OF THE ONE WHO I CARED ABOUT!?"

With that the white alicorn without hesitation spun around, his horn aimed at Mayhem. With a sudden burst of power, a powerful orb of energy was fired from his horn, striking Mayhem square in the back. Mayhem landed with a thud, swirls on his eyes as he was knocked out.

"And that's being merciful... " Raven whispered, suddenly appearing beside me. As soon as I turned around to see him, he already disappeared, reappearing next to Mayhem as he began to heal him. The white alicorn turned to face Raven, who suddenly froze in place as he felt the powerful pony's gaze fall on him.

"Raven..." The white alicorn said. Raven shakily turned back to face him.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-es... m-m-m-m-mm-my L-l-l-l-o-rd?" Raven said, sweat clearly visible on his face.

"I place you and... what's that other kid's name?"

"Erm... H-h-h-a-a-a-y-y-y-b-b-b-r-r-r-r-i-?"

"Yeah whatever his name is. I load you two the honor to be the ones directing the feast for her arrival okay? Make sure you don't fail me though." The white alicorn said, his eyes flicking again. Raven saluted.

"Y-y-es sir!" He said, before dashing away, nearly tripping himself over Mayhem as he ran. A few seconds later he came back, grabbing Mayhem before carrying him away.

I just stared as this was all happening. Then he turned around to face me.

"So Twilight... have any questions?" He said, raising his eyebrow. I decided to give him the most obvious one.

"Who are you?" I asked. He chuckled.

"My name is Spectrum, Prince of Light and Life... and as you could see through the hallways... things are not going well..." The white alicorn said. "Which is why we have you now. You'll help us win this thing... and hopefully we can reverse this chaos that has struck our home, Magic." He said, smiling at me.


End file.
